1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a filter press with a cleansing spray device for the filter plates which are displaceable on horizontal guides which is of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,042 granted Aug. 15, 1978.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,042, the cleansing spray device comprises a support frame movable on horizontal guides along the stack of filter plates which it surrounds, a spray pipe with spray nozzles being vertically guided along vertical side posts of said support frame, the spray pipe comprising two branch lines enclosing between them a filter plate to be cleaned by spraying. A spray water catch basin is mounted to the underside of the support frame.
In this spray cleansing device the width of the spray water catch basin is specifically adapted to the longitudinal movement of the filter plates for the purpose of ejecting the filter cakes and the width of the catch basin is therefore relatively small. This limited width was found in practice to be a disadvantage when spraying the filter plates because appreciable amounts of water may by-pass the basin and reach the filter cake storage reservoir which lies below the filter press due to the fact that the spray water can not be easily guided, in its entirety, into the catch basin when using the simple guide and baffle walls described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,042.